puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Biscuitforce
Biscuitforce, known mostly as "Biscuit," is also referred to as Bisfo, Bisquick, BF, in addition to a wide variety of insulting names. Biscuitforce originally appeared on or about June 18, 2004, but was effectively a greenie for some time, being seen sparsely and usually only for short periods. Indeed, shortly after beginning his pirate quest, he disappeared for some time. Months later, Biscuitforce returned to the ocean. He happened upon a female captain whose name has been lost by the ravages of time. Taken under her kind wing, he learned the basics of officership, and earned enough to purchase his first sloop, the "Uninhibited Sild." He continued to play for a few months, gaining no major accomplishments with the exception of purchasing a select few other ships. After this second brief stint of piratehood, he again vanished into the mist, this time for several years. February 26 of 2007 is where Biscuitforce began to truly accept and value life as a pirate. He entered an inn and ventured to the poker tables, asking if anyone needed an able hand in their crew. He was pointed to Shellgames, who was the active captain of Shell's Angels. Biscuit was assigned the rank of pirate, but immediately requested officer training as he was convinced that he could sail a ship as well as anyone. He would receive this training the next day, and held the rank of officer within the crew. This marked the introduction of Biscuitforce into the social structure of the fine flag Carpe Noctem. This event is perhaps the most significant, as for the first time Biscuitforce realized what life as a pirate could be. The social puzzle introduced a whole new way to play the game. Within a few weeks he had expanded his circle of hearties and by gaining the trust of Shellgames had advanced to the rank of fleet officer within his crew. Biscuitforce's grand revelation of the power of the social puzzle was marred by the announcement that Shellgames would sail from the Midnight Ocean as of April first, never to return. The loss of the captain that opened his eyes was a tragedy for Biscuitforce, and although he had known Shellgames for only a brief time, he shed a tear for her and wished her fair winds on the rest of her journey. As was to be expected, Shellgame's departure meant change for Shell's Angels, and the captain's hat was to be be passed to Darbylea. This event's importance was highlighted as Shell's Angels was founded by Shellgames and had never known another captain. Biscuitforce was saddened by the change, but failed to realized how much this would impact the crew he had come to adore. Within days of Shellgames departure, the finest pirates of the crew were gone, and more dropped steadily. The crews membership dropped in half, and then halved again. Shell's angels went from being one of the finest and most respected crews on the ocean to a loosely connected group of mates in the blink of an eye. Although the inconsistent attention of Darbylea may have contributed to the downfall of the crew, her actions were almost futile. Shellgames was the captain of Shell's Angels, and without her, it could not exist as it once did. Shortly after Shellgames departure, Biscuitforce was assigned the rank of senior officer and continued to serve Shell's Angels to the best of his ability for several weeks. However, he soon came to realize that the falling crew no longer had anything to offer him. With a saddened heart and a craving for more, Biscuitforce left Shell's Angels on May 4, 2007 and joined Exalted Marauders under the captainship of Teeg. He was given the rank of fleet officer, and adorned the title of damsel by Angustwo. He was greeted by several his hearties including Jonxbecker, Arrshtray, Cadavereye, Skarygrl, and many other fine pirates. Today he remains serving Carpe Noctem and the Exalted Marauders happly, and so her will likely be for some time. Biscuitforce now resides on . Accomplishments * Senior officer and wench of the crew Shell's Angels until May 2007 * Gained ultimate carpenter in May of 2007 * Fleet officer and damsel of Exalted Marauders as of May 2007 * Cooked to a golden crisp